


Magical Penis

by son_of_a_bitch_spn_family



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Card Space: Dean thinks his penis is a panacea, Cas fucks Dean for the first time, Cas is Human, Dean has a dick complex, Destiel Smut Bingo 2018, Fingering, LOTSA LUBE, Lube is important guys, M/M, anywAYYYY, dean loves sex, he thinks its a cure all, heh, no seriously, this time cas is curing him
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-28
Updated: 2018-07-28
Packaged: 2019-06-17 13:24:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,740
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15462339
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/son_of_a_bitch_spn_family/pseuds/son_of_a_bitch_spn_family
Summary: “I like having sex with you, okay? Sue me,” Dean grumbles, rolling his eyes.“But why the holy penis?”“An excuse, maybe? I dunno. Sex is good for anyone, and you never complain while we're doing it.”“I'm not knocking the sex,” Cas assures him quickly. “I enjoy sex with you as well. Maybe just stop acting like your penis is my savior.”





	Magical Penis

**Author's Note:**

> Destiel Smut Bingo 2018. Card Space: Dean thinks his penis is a panacea. 
> 
> Enjoy, and don't hesitate to drop some comments and leave some kudos! Thank you all for reading! 
> 
> -SOBS

Cas genuinely loves Dean's cock. 

 

He really, truly does. It's one of his favorite things. In fact, he definitely counts it as one of his best discoveries. He's endlessly thankful for their relationship evolving into something a bit more... _ intimate.  _

 

However, if Dean suggests sex one more time as a solution to  _ anything,  _ Cas isn't sure he won't hit him. As much as he adores Dean's cock, he knows it's not a panacea. It isn't a cure-all or a quick-fix, no matter how much Dean seems to think it is. 

 

Cas lets out a low curse when the container holding sugar slipped from his hands and tumbled towards the floor. Dean is immediately there, swooping down and catching the container swiftly. Cas’ eyebrows rise despite himself, and Dean looks up with a smug grin. He stands up and crowds Cas against the counter, his eyes bright. 

 

“You alright, Cas?” Dean hums, pushing the container on the counter and freeing his hands. He eyes Cas up and down eagerly, his hands smoothing over Cas’ hips. “Not like you to drop shit. Feeling okay?” 

 

“I'm adjusting to humanity considerably well, I think,” Cas admits, tilting his head back to meet Dean's eyes. “Thankfully, I have you here to catch me when I stumble.” 

 

“You're doing great. A little shaky, but that's normal,” Dean says softly, moving in close and nosing at Cas’ throat. 

 

“Mhm,” Cas agrees, eyes slipping closed as he tilts his head back and grants Dean full access to his throat. 

 

“Sam's out with Jack, y'know,” Dean tells him conversationally, pulling back slightly to look at Cas with a smirk. “We got the bunker to ourselves all day.” 

 

“Hmm, what would you suggest we do today, Dean?” Cas asks lightly, swallowing thickly when Dean flicks his gaze to his lips. 

 

“Well, you're dropping things and fumbling your way through your new human status. I think I've got  _ just  _ the thing to help.” 

 

Dean punctuates his words with a wink, rolling his hips forward suggestively. Cas’ back presses into the counter behind him, and he shuffles back. Dean hooks his fingers under Cas’ thighs and hoists him up, helping him sit on the counter. Bracketing his knees around Dean, Cas places his palm flat on Dean's chest, keeping him back. 

 

“Dean, your penis is not going to keep me from dropping things. And it is most certainly not going make me comfortable as a human. Why do you assume your penis is magical? I stub my toe? Your penis  _ ‘helps'  _ me with the pain. I cry over a sad movie? Your penis  _ ‘helps'  _ me feel better. Anything happens? Dean's penis to the rescue.”

 

Cas cocks his head and arches an eyebrow, watching as Dean's face erupts in a blush. Dean looks down, clearing his throat, and Cas realizes he's embarrassed him. Immediately feeling guilty, Cas reaches out to try and reassure him, but Dean looks up and smacks his hand away playfully. 

 

“I like having sex with you, okay? Sue me,” Dean grumbles, rolling his eyes. 

 

“But why the holy penis?” 

 

“An excuse, maybe? I dunno. Sex is good for anyone, and you never complain while we're doing it.” 

 

“I'm not knocking the sex,” Cas assures him quickly. “I enjoy sex with you as well. Maybe just stop acting like your penis is my savior.” 

 

“Shit, Cas, I'm such an idiot,” Dean groans, leaning forward to bury his face in Cas’ collar. Cas smiles and cards a hand through Dean's hair. “I can't believe I've been doing that. Have I really been- Fuck, I'm so embarrassed.” 

 

“You're not an idiot,” Cas scolds lightly, peeling Dean back to stare at him. “As for your embarrassment… I think I know something that can help.” 

 

Dean blinks, surprised by his innuendo. It's Cas’ turn to smirk, and he shimmies off the counter, twisting to stand behind Dean. He reaches in Dean's back pocket, pulling out the small container of lube Dean made a habit of keeping as of late. 

 

Dean starts to turn around, but Cas just pushes him forward, bending him over the counter effortlessly. Dean braces himself against the counter like he's about to push himself back up, and Cas reaches up to push against his elbows, urging him to lay flat. Face against the counter, arms spread wide, and fingers gripping the edges, Dean takes a deep breath in before slowly letting it out. 

 

Cas already has his hands wrapped around Dean's waist, working his pants open from the back. Once free, he pushes them down and lets Dean step out of them. Cas pours some lube on his right hand and reaches around to stroke Dean's cock, humming as he watches Dean's ass clench at the sensation. 

 

“We've, uh, never...switched before,” Dean choked out, minutely shifting his hips forward to fuck into Cas’ fist. 

 

“I know,” Cas says, well aware. He uses his left hand to shove the soft joggers he wore down, sighing as he works his hands over his and Dean's cock simultaneously. “I am going to help, Dean. Is that okay?” 

 

“You're a fucking prick,” Dean gasps out, his hips jerking as Cas rotated his wrist. 

 

Cas just laughs. 

 

Abandoning his own cock, Cas fumbles with one hand to squeeze lube out on the very hand he fumbles with. Awkwardly, his left hand is covered in lube, but Cas is pleased anyway. He continues to tug at Dean's cock with his right hand while his left hand presses against the tight ring of muscle he's never explored before. 

 

“You're okay?” Cas asks. 

 

“Fuck,” Dean pants, sounding beyond conflicted, “just do it.” 

 

Cas works a finger in slowly, making sure to distract Dean by speeding up his right hand. Dean sucks in a sharp breath, tightening around the intrusion, and he grips the edges of the counter tighter. 

 

“Just relax,” Cas orders. 

 

His finger slides in and out without any resistance, and Dean is so tense that it's almost painful to look at. Cas knows it's not the finger that's bothering him, but the act itself. Humming in consideration, he curls his finger down towards Dean's prostate - like he enjoys - and Dean's moan punches out of him. 

“What- that was…” Dean trails off, his body slowly relaxing in increments. 

 

“Your prostate,” Cas says matter-of-factly, curling his finger again.

 

Breathing sharply, Dean is tense for an entirely different reason. “Okay.  _ Okay. _ ”

 

Chuckling softly to himself, Cas works in another finger. He maintains his speed around Dean's cock, entranced by every twitch of his body. Eventually, Dean is blatantly shaking and so loose that Cas manages to work yet another finger in. 

 

Seeming to lose his earlier worries, Dean rocks back against Cas’ hand, searching for more. Cas watches the way he rolls his hips, pushing his cock into Cas’ fist before rocking back against his fingers. 

 

“Feels good, doesn't it?” Cas asks gruffly, his own cock aching at the image. 

 

“Fuck,  _ yes.  _ It feels- it feels so fucking good, what the fuck?” Dean whimpers, apparently unable to wrap his head around the bizarreness of liking fingers in his ass. 

 

“Welcome to my world,” Cas says, pulling his fingers away. Dean whines immediately. 

 

“I want- Cas, I  _ need... _ Please?” Dean croaks out, tapping the counter with his forehead and rocking into Cas’ fist faster. 

 

Cas withdraws his right hand, and Dean groans in defeat. Amused, Cas grabs the lube and spreads it all over his cock. He lines himself up, taking a deep breath. 

 

He prepares to push in slowly, but before he can even nudge forward, Dean abruptly pushes back, slowly working himself back against Cas’ cock. He lets out a long moan, tossing his head back, and Cas’ mouth drops open as he becomes overwhelmed. 

 

The arch in Dean's back is mesmerizing. The way the back of his neck beads with sweat, how his t-shirt bunches up at his hips, how his fingers clench at the edge of the counter like a lifeline… it's all mesmerizing. Cas is honestly entranced by the sight, and the tight heat enveloping his cock is equally immaculate. 

 

Taking the control back, Cas’ braces his hands against the arch in Dean's back and slowly starts fucking into him. He lets his hips roll forward and out at an agonizing pace, reveling in the slow drag of their bodies. Pleasure swipes between them, makes it hard to breathe when pure need suffocates them. 

 

The tension grows, and Cas helplessly falls into the moment, panting and snapping his hips faster. Dean whimpers, pleas garbling out of his mouth almost mindlessly. Cas can feel the strain in his muscles begging for attention, but he's too distracted by the tight coil in stomach telling his cock to never stop. 

 

He could feel it building between them, could feel the edge like a lifeline. He was ready to sail off, begging for that fall into bliss. Puffs of breath escape Dean, morphing into groans with every jerk of his body. Cas is really fucking him against the counter... _ hard. _

 

“Touch yourself, Dean,” Cas gasps out, wheezing as his orgasm rushes at him, singing for release. “Do it now.”

 

Dean wiggles an arm between the counter and his body, and all Cas can see is the movement of his upper arm. He doesn't need to see to know Dean is listening to him, though. He can hear the proof in the way Dean keens, and after a few more strokes, his whole body locks up as he finally falls off the edge. Cas snaps his mouth shut and jerks from Dean's body, mindful that it was his first time, painting his ass instead. 

 

Dean sags against the counter, breathing heavily as Cas finishes. Once sated, Cas shakily grabs a rag and starts cleanup. It's the least he could do since he rendered Dean immobile. 

 

‘I-” Dean starts and immediately gives up. 

 

“Mhm, I know. It can be quite...mind-blowing when done right,” Cas chuckles. 

 

“That was...good,” Dean says, forcing himself up and around, peering at Cas in blatant adoration. “Cas, that was… I can't even explain how fucking awesome that was.” 

 

“Magical penis,” Cas says and shrugs. 

 

“Oh, fuck you!” Dean burst out, reaching over to shove him. Cas smiles playfully and presses into his space, nipping at his ear. 

 

“Will you? I've got a problem, Dean,” Cas teases, smirking. Dean shakes his head, but he plays along. 

 

“Well, I have an idea what might can help.”


End file.
